Adoring Her
by bobbirose
Summary: When a party game forces Ginny to reveal that she has fallen for someone they know, Seamus, Dean and Neville scramble to try and figure it out. Little do they know that Ginny has been in love with someone in that room for a very long time. Ginny/Luna


The snow bit at Ginny's face viciously as it rained down from the gray clouds that covered the expanse of the Hogwarts grounds. She tried to ignore it and focus on what Dean Thomas was saying, and especially what it was that had made Luna laugh so loudly not five minutes earlier.

Pulling her scarf up, she watched as he thoughtfully pulled out a small box emblazoned with the Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes logo on the cover. None of them were going to buy it originally, all of them having dismissed it as juvenile and trouble-making, but Ginny's exclusive family discount (Ron had no idea) at the Weasley's branch at Zonkos entitled the group to one free item. And so, Dean had casually swept the box into the mix, grinning and shrugging at the rest of the group.

"I wonder if it works," Neville mused curiously, taking the box from Dean's hands. "I mean, it uses the same basic magic as my Remembrall, right?"

"Well, it's supposed to," Ginny replied skeptically, concealing her secret pride for her brothers.

"Just, you know, instead of telling you if you've forgotten something, it tells you if you have it bad for someone," Dean said. "I don't see what the point is, honestly. Wouldn't you know something like that already?"

"I doubt the point is to inform yourself," Ginny said quietly, glancing away. "I think it's more of a party thing."

"Like 'I Never'?" Dean asked.

"Like what?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Nevermind."

The group changed topics soon, but none of it registered in Ginny's mind. She stared at the corner of the box through the bag of shopping, her stomach churning uneasily.

This thing, she thought, would probably turn out to be a lot more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

It was Dean's idea to go back to the Room of Requirement, seeing as the day was hardly over and they had nothing better to do.

"Just as long as we don't miss dinner," Luna required, as they rounded the corner on the seventh floor.

"Yeah, if we miss dinner again it'll be the last time I go out with you guys," Seamus agreed.

"We didn't miss dinner," Ginny said, confused, and the others nodded.

"You guys left early," Seamus responded slyly, earning a glare from Dean.

"Okay! It's my turn right?" Neville asked, interrupting whatever inappropriate thing Seamus was about to say to Dean.

"Yeah, it is, and get it right, okay?" Dean responded grumpily, crossing his arms.

"I will," Neville assured him earnestly. "I'm good at this, remember?"

He walked by the stretch of wall a few times before a wrought iron door effortlessly materialized in front of them. Neville opened it and stepped inside, the group following him.

The room inside most resembled the Gryffindor common room: a cozy space with a simple theme to it.

"Nice," Seamus grinned appreciatively, and Neville smiled.

"Oh shit, I forgot the drinks!" Dean sighed, patting his robes for the forgotten Butterbeers.

"I didn't," Luna sang cheerfully, pulling a few bottles from the folds of her clothing. Ginny smirked before the smile faded as she followed Luna's hands disappearing under her robes.

"Luna, you're incredible." Seamus complimented, and Luna looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you, Seamus!" she said, smiling at him.

It took Ginny a minute to remember Seamus was gay and to resume breathing normally.

_Merlin, Ginny, get your shit together, she admonished herself privately._

The group all took their seats, Ginny choosing a spot on the floor across from Luna's place on the couch. The blonde Ravenclaw was perched lazily across the left cushion and armrest, her head propped up by her hand and her golden hair cascading down her arm and onto the red worn cloth of the couch.

Luna took out the newest addition of The Quibbler, relaxing into the couch and a small smile spreading over her face as she read the upside-down print.

"So who's the creature of the month for February, Luna?" Seamus asked, grinning.

Ginny shot him a look, but Luna sat up excitedly.

"Blubbering Humdinger," she responded, and Seamus nodded seriously.

"Sounds important," he deadpanned, and Dean smirked. Even Neville had to cough to hide a laugh. Ginny sat up straighter, flipping her red hair over her shoulder and preparing to fix the three of them with a look that would put Hermione to shame.

"Oh, it is," Luna agreed, eagerly scanning the article in front of her.

"Did your dad uncover something new in his research?" Ginny asked, interested in what had Luna so excited.

"Maybe," she said, her round blue eyes focusing on Ginny, making her heart beat faster. "Very little is known about them, so it's hard sometimes to determine real from just nonsense."

Dean snorted.

"What about you and the Daily Prophet last year then, Dean?" Ginny fired, and took satisfaction in seeing the smirk wiped off Dean's face immediately.

Seamus and Neville looked at her in surprise.

"I apologized for that, you know I did," he mumbled, his dark eyes darting to the floor.

"She knows that," Seamus assured him.

"It's okay, Gin. Everyone has their opinions," Luna said gently, smiling her little smile at Ginny.

Ginny smiled back, still eyeing Dean. "Yeah," she responded. "It's like you said. Sometimes it's hard to determine whether something's true or just nonsense."

A pensive and slightly awkward silence fell over the room until Neville cleared his throat uncomfortably, nodding to the bag of shopping on the table in front of him.

"What about that stupid thing, then? The Not-Remembrall?"

"What about it?" Ginny asked, nervous.

Neville retrieved it with a sly smile rarely seen on his face. He tossed it in the air and caught it, looking at it thoughtfully. "What do you think? True or nonsense?"

Luna looked at it curiously, and Seamus snatched the box from Neville's hands.

"Definitely true," Seamus determined. "What do you think, Dean?"

Dean took it hesitantly. "I don't know. I mean, it's Fred and George, so that means it's probably legit, right? It just seems a bit unreliable."

"They do sell low-grade love potions," Ginny pointed out. "So this magic shouldn't be too difficult, should it?"

"You call what happened to Ron _low-grade_?" Neville laughed.

"My brother is a pushover," Ginny responded dismissively.

Dean raised his bottle in agreement.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Seamus said, leaning over to grab the box from Dean.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but she was unsure of what excuse to use.

Seamus must have noticed her discomfort, because he grinned evilly at her. "Don't worry, Gin. This is a safe space."

"_Safe space_ my ass," Ginny grumbled, sitting back and crossing her arms.

Without further ado, Seamus used his fingernail to slit the thin strip of Spellotape binding the packaging together. Unfolding the box, he recovered a look-alike Remembrall with a small slip of parchment detailing instructions.

**The Adore-all**

**Looking to spice up a party with some good old fashioned intrigue?**

**Finally find out what your friends have been hiding!**

**Uncover your secret admirer!**

**Hold The Adore-all in your hands. If the smoke turns pink, you've got a crush!**

"This seems kind of juvenile," Neville remarked.

"Ah, don't piss on the party, mate! It's just some fun!" Seamus responded. "I guess I'll go first!"

With that, he picked The Adore-all from the ground and held it carefully in his hand. Before long, the smoke turned pink and he grinned.

"Great, so you know you like someone," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You've got to say who for this to be any fun," Neville declared, looking at Seamus expectantly.

"Well, look who's having fun with it now?" Seamus said. "But if you insist, Longbottom. You know I can't resist some dark chocolate," he purred seductively, winking at Dean.

The group burst out laughing as Dean's brown skin flushed. "Seamus," he whispered, glaring at the floor.

"Sorry love, it's the rules!" Seamus apologized cheerfully, passing the ball to Neville.

As soon as the glass touched Neville's skin, the smoke began to swirl until it was the same shade of pink as Seamus's.

The group "ooooh"ed appropriately before demanding who. Neville turned bright red, before mumbling a name into the rug.

"Sorry, didn't catch that, Neville!" Seamus teased, holding a hand to his ear.

"Hannah," he whispered, turning even redder.

"Hannah _Abbott_?" Ginny asked incredulously, and Neville nodded.

"Well, she is very pretty! And very sweet, too. Good on you, Neville!" Luna commented, smiling innocently at the brunet across the room.

Ginny looked up at her, eyes widened slightly. How well did Luna know Hannah?

"Your turn, Dean." Neville said, stretching up to the couch to give Dean the ball.

When the smoke turned pink, Dean sighed and hung his head. He tensed, waiting for the questions.

"Who is it?" Neville prompted him.

"Malfoy." Dean said, ashamed and looking darkly at the floor.

A stunned silence encompassed the group, all of them open mouthed and disbelieving. Seamus stared at him, horrified.

"Wait," said Ginny suspiciously. He looked up at her.

"Nonsense," she determined boldly, and the others looked at Dean.

His face broke into a grin, laughter bubbling out of his mouth.

"Dumbasses!" he said, and they all sighed in relief.

"So you don't fancy the Slytherin git?" Ginny clarified, and Dean grimaced.

"God, no."

"Who is it then? It's me, isn't it?" Seamus grinned, staring at Dean.

Dean smiled at him shyly. "Of course it's you, you twat."

Seamus grinned even wider, and Dean passed the ball on to Luna. She dropped it quickly on the sofa and said "skip me" in a small voice.

"Come on, Luna," Neville whined.

Ginny stared at her, her heart in her throat.

"Later," the blonde said easily.

"Okay," Dean said uncertainly, handing the ball to Ginny across the circle.

Ginny took it cautiously. She held her breath as the smoke turned pink.

"Ah, someone has captured the fiery princess's heart!" Seamus said, clapping his hands together.

"I didn't think you liked Harry anymore," Luna said quietly.

"I don't," Ginny responded quickly, then cursed herself.

The group leaned forward, intrigued.

"Who is it?" Neville asked curiously.

Ginny forced herself to not look across the circle to the Ravenclaw staring intently at her.

"Tell us!" Seamus demanded.

Ginny hesitated. "No," she said.

"No?!" Seamus shrieked.

"No," Ginny repeated.

"But it's the rules!" Dean protested.

"Sod the rules," Ginny responded airily.

Luna stayed quiet.

"Fine. We'll get it out of you. During dinner," Seamus said determinedly, standing up.

The rest of the group followed suit, all of them but Ginny having forgotten that Luna never went.

* * *

Dinner was one of the most frustrating ordeals of Ginny's life, not made any easier by the blonde two tables away, staring at her curiously with wide eyes and pink lips slightly parted, absently running her fingers through the bottom of her hair.

"Justin," Dean guessed.

Ginny frowned. "The Hufflepuff?"

"That'd be him."

"No."

"Justin the Not-Hufflepuff?" Seamus offered, and Ginny laughed despite herself.

"No."

"What's going on?" A new voice joined the mix as Hermione plopped down in the empty seat next to Ginny.

"Hermione! Where are Ron and Harry?" Ginny asked, desperate for a change in conversation.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron's being insufferable and Harry's locked in Gryffindor Tower obsessing over...er, homework."

She glanced at Ginny, who understood _homework_ to mean _Malfoy and the map_.

"We're trying to guess who Ginny fancies," Seamus informed her, and Hermione's eyes widened slightly. Ginny saw the brunette's eyes dart quickly over to the Ravenclaw table. Hermione was the only other soul that knew of Ginny's infatuation.

"In that case," she said carefully, "Ginny, I think I'd like your help in the library."

"Of course, Hermione," Ginny said gratefully, jumping up from the table.

"We'll get it out of you, Weasley!" Dean called after her.

* * *

"Have you considered just telling her?" asked Hermione, scanning the shelves for a book that would help with Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"How could I tell her, Hermione? She's my best friend beside you, so what if I've got a little crush on her?" Ginny reasoned, picking at a thread on her sweater sleeve.

"You and I both know that this is more than just 'a little crush'." Hermione responded sternly, before sighing. "This doesn't really sound like you, Ginny."

Ginny sighed as well. "I know."

"I mean, normally, you'd just march right up to her and tell her how mad you are for her," Hermione continued. "You wouldn't pine away at her side."

"I know, Hermione."

"Is it because you're scared she'll be all odd about it? You know Luna would be the last person on Earth to do anything like that."

"I _know_, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and earning a harsh "Shhhh!" from Madame Pince.

"Then what is the issue?" Hermione asked, after they were both certain that the psycho librarian had moved on.

"I don't want to lose her," Ginny answered honestly.

"For God's sake," muttered Hermione, and Ginny had to agree with her."I can't bear to just be her friend when she knows," Ginny answered honestly, not looking at Hermione. "She might still see me the same, but every time she'd look at me I'd just feel how much she doesn't feel the same way."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "Maybe she does,"

Ginny glared at her. "Hermione, stop."

"I'm serious!"

Ginny didn't reply, just looked back at Hermione sullenly. Hermione glanced up at her and laughed.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just...sometimes you look just like Ron."

Ginny grimaced. "Wow, thanks, Hermione."

* * *

The next morning, Ginny thanked every deity she knew of that Dean, Seamus and Neville were late to breakfast but cursed them all to their respective hells when Luna Lovegood plopped down beside her.

"Hello, Ginny," Luna greeted her dreamily, still blinking sleep from her eyes. Her hair was hastily brushed, some knots still evident near the bottom.

"Morning, Luna," Ginny responded nervously, forcing a smile.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to ask you who you're in love with." Luna reassured her, and Ginny choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Who says I love them?"

Luna looked at her. "Your face," she responded simply. "Your eyes."

Ginny looked up, her nervous smile becoming unconsciously genuine. Luna smiled back, pale skin pinkening near her nose.

_"Maybe she does."_

Ginny blinked, remembering her conversation with Hermione. Luna dropped her eyes, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, sending her earrings dangling.

"The sapphires," Ginny remarked, surprised to note that Luna was wearing the earrings Ginny had given her for her birthday last year. Ginny remembered obsessing over whether the gift was too intimate, too personal or romantic. Whether it would give her away, whether it would ruin everything.

"I thought of you this morning," Luna replied honestly, casually, touching the blue stones.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked, feigning nonchalance and taking a piece of bacon.

"Really."

"GOOD MORNING, LOVE!" Seamus bellowed, plopping down next to Ginny. His hair was mussed almost indecently, his lips swollen and eyes gleaming.

"Where's Dean?" Ginny asked blandly, after sparing Seamus a glance.

Seamus grinned.

"Dean does not want to be discussed in this manner," came Dean's voice, as the Gryffindor came up behind Seamus.

"You gonna tell us, Ginny?" Seamus asked, grabbing Ginny's bacon.

"Actually," Dean said, his eyes narrowed, "I seem to recall someone else _skipping_ their turn."

Luna stilled, lowering her glass of juice.

Seamus laughed. "Well, I say we play again."

* * *

The room was basically the same, except with another couch facing the original one. On it sat Luna, hair curtaining in front of her face and lips unsmiling. She stared in front of her, eyes flickering to Ginny every once in a while.

"Ready, Luna?" Neville asked, a little apologetically. He held out The Adore-all and inclined his head towards Luna.

She shook her head.

"Guys, what the hell?" Ginny asked tiredly, gesturing to Luna. "This isn't fun. It's no big deal, okay?"

"Okay, so tell us who it is!" Dean insisted, and Seamus nodded. Neville backed away, looking like he might protest.

"Why?"

"Because we're curious, and you said it was no big deal."

"Fine." Ginny huffed angrily. "Fine."

She stood up, shaking her long red hair over her shoulder and staring at Dean and Seamus. "Just so you know, when the shit hits the fan with this one, it's your fault that everyone gets sprayed."

Neville made a face.

"Dramatic, Gin. Tell us, would you?" Dean said lazily.

Ginny laughed, resigned. Turning her head, she fixed the Ravenclaw with a soft, apologetic look.

"It's Luna."

The silence that followed was heavy and ringing, in which Ginny still stared at Luna helplessly and hopefully.

The hope was what surprised her the most, sudden and shocking following her confession. She had, up until this point, not allowed herself to consider that her affections were requited by Luna, but as she watched the blonde's lips part and eyebrows raise in surprise she couldn't help the trill of uncertainty and, well, hope she felt swirl in her stomach.

"Oh," Neville said softly, and Seamus grinned.

"Well, Gin, welcome to the club!" He teased, clapping his hands together. Ginny barely heard him.

Luna blinked slowly, her expression barely changing. Ginny looked away, feeling heat pool in her cheeks.

"I-I'm gonna go," she stuttered uncertainly, letting her hair fall in front of her. She walked around the table in between the couches, avoiding the stares of everyone around her.

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed, her fingers distractedly braiding and unbraiding a strand of her hair.

So that was it, then. She had done it. Luna knew. Everyone probably knew; no way Dean and Seamus would keep that to themselves.

It was the look on Luna's face that she kept concentrating on. That last swill of hope she had felt in those seconds before she left was still burning in her stomach, still making her heart race and her head spin. Luna had sat there, dumbstruck, staring at Ginny with the most frustratingly unreadable expression.

Actually, maybe the problem with it was that it was too readable. It was pure and simple shock, no hints into any other sort of response from her. She had left before Luna could do anything else.

Now, she was here. And unsure of her next move. Which was a rarity, if she was being totally honest with herself. Everything she usually was calculated to some degree, was to her advantage. Things worked out for her because she made them, but not this.

Luna Lovegood had made her hope for impossibilities, had made her lose all train of thought when she shook her hair out of her face and well, how was that fair? It wasn't fair, knowing how crazy Luna Lovegood made her, and that Ginny couldn't possibly have the same effect on her.

A knock startled her out of her gloomy thought processes.

"Ginny?" came Hermione's voice at the door, before it opened. Ginny's bed curtains were drawn totally shut around her bed, so hopefully Hermione would get the hint.

"Whatever you're thinking, Hermione, I'd rather not right now."

"Well...I think you really ought to open your curtains."

Ginny sighed. "Give me one good reason."

Hermione laughed, a short huff of incredulation before another, clearer voice sounded.

"Hi, Ginny."

Ginny's head snapped up, her body tensing as a thrill of fear rolled through her chest.

"Shit," she muttered, throwing back the curtains and staring across the dormitories. Hermione and Luna stood side by side, Hermione glancing uneasily between them.

Ginny's eyes flicked over to Luna.

The blonde was standing somewhat shyly with her hands behind her back and half of her long wavy hair cascading over her face, shoulders and torso. Normally Ginny would secretly marvel at the tangly blonde hair and the way it bounced and flowed around Luna's body, but now Ginny couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Luna's face as she continued to stare, her mouth slightly open and her eyes still blown wide.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny finally managed, her voice strangely hoarse.

Luna cocked her head in confusion. "For what?"

Ginny laughed humorlessly. "For letting my crazy girl crush on you reach astronomical proportions, I guess."

Luna's face softened, her lips curving upwards and a small flush crawling onto her cheeks. "Please don't be sorry for that," she whispered.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go," she said, side-stepping out the door and closing it behind her.

Ginny sighed, sitting back down on her bed. "Look, Luna…" she began, but trailed off. Luna walked carefully over to her and sat down beside her, her eyes focused on Ginny.

Ginny looked at her for a moment before continuing.

"Your friendship," she said, "is the most important thing in the world to me sometimes."

Luna smiled sadly, shaking her head and looking at the floor.

"No, it is," Ginny insisted. "School can get so stressful and my other closest friends are probably conspiring to save the world without me as we speak, and you are as close to home as I can get right now. Which is funny, actually, seeing as you've never been to The Burrow, but somehow your jumpers match my mum's knitting patterns and your smile reminds me of summers there before the boys came back from Hogwarts and I'd have the house to myself, and your laugh is the safety I felt when I was little and my parents would hold me at night. Please, I just-" Ginny took a deep breath, finding her oxygen supply surprisingly weak. "I can't lose you, not even because of the...previously mentioned astronomical crush I have on you."

Luna laughed, a breathy little sound to compliment Ginny's weak and nervous smile. "I don't want to lose you either, Ginny." she said, and Ginny dropped her gaze and nodded, the last flutter of hope dying in her chest.

"So...you can just...ignore this?" Ginny asked hesitantly, motioning awkwardly between the two of them.

Luna didn't answer, but instead swung her bag around the front of her, reaching in and fumbling around the bottom. Ginny waited both curiously and nervously, now a bit desperate to wrap up this conversation up. She stared at Luna, who seemed calmer than when she had first arrived, as opposed to herself, who had only become more anxious since Luna had come.

"Oh, here it is!" Luna said finally, and pulled from the depths of her bag a small glass ball filled with gray smoke.

"Is that…" Ginny said, voice hushed, but trailed off when she saw the smoke start to swirl in Luna's palm, eventually turning a pale pink that matched exactly the color of Luna's cheeks.

"I was so alone, Ginny," she whispered, looking lovingly at Ginny. "It was me and my father, for the longest time. Until you, and you taught me what I couldn't teach myself."

Sniffing slightly, Luna placed the ball back into her back and took both of Ginny's hands in hers. Ginny's mind was still reeling by her implications, her words and her heart was beating faster than she could ever remember, thrumming through her veins and making her head pound.

"You were my first friend, Ginny," Luna said. "How could I not fall in love with that?"

"Luna," Ginny managed, her heart feeling now as if it were about to burst. "Oh, Luna, can I kiss you?"

Luna nodded, gasping a little as Ginny leaned in and touched her lips to hers.

The kiss was hesitant and careful, both girls still astounded by what was happening. As Ginny's mind caught up with her body, she surged forward, tangling one hand in Luna's hair and using the other to gently lower her vertically onto the bed below them. Luna threw her arms around Ginny's neck and opened her mouth below Ginny's, allowing her tongue to mingle with the redhead's.

Ginny's nerves sparkled as Luna moaned beneath her, and she hooked a leg up to Luna's hip. Her hands traveled down to the Ravenclaw's waist as a sort of primal need overtook her, breaking away from the kiss to latch her mouth instead on Luna's neck, purpling the skin she found there.

"G-Ginny," Luna was gasping, lips reddened and hair fanned in a wavy mess over Ginny's pillow.

Ginny raised her head and placed her hands on either side of Luna's head, staring almost disbelievingly at the girl beneath her.

"Merlin, Luna, you're lovely," she said softly, ducking down to place one more gentle kiss on Luna's lips.

Luna laughed breathlessly, blushing endlessly, and the two of them sat up, more than a bit dazed.

_Well hot damn, Ginny, you just made out with Luna Lovegood,_ Ginny thought, blinking a bit as the fact sunk in.

"So you're my girlfriend?" Luna blurted out, looking at Ginny with wide eyes.

A shock ran through Ginny's body at the term, immediately followed by warmth spreading from her core to the tips of her fingers.

"Yeah," she answered, grinning at Luna. "I'm your girlfriend."


End file.
